


The Rockstar Life

by ibelieveinturtles



Series: Donuts in My Bra and Other Stories [40]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/ibelieveinturtles
Summary: Jane, Loki, and Bucky are Cosmic Engine, the biggest pop group in the world. After a night of celebratory partying they return home to the aftermath and a surprise.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Jane Foster/Loki
Series: Donuts in My Bra and Other Stories [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/669671
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis_Day](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/gifts).



> More Ladies of Marvel Bingo Round 1 prompts. The end date got changed and I unfortunately missed the announcement so not sure if it counts or not but I'm not letting that stop me!  
> The collage for this has been done for a few weeks but I really wanted words to go with it.
> 
> Squares Filled: Y4 "Why is there a monkey on my bed?" and D4 "Snoring".
> 
> Big thanks to Artemis Day for the beta.


	2. 2

* * *

Jane waited for the elevator, her boys close behind her. Bucky had one arm slung around her shoulders while Loki leaned into his other side, her heels held loosely in one hand. It seemed like they'd been waiting forever when a chime heralded the lifts arrival, and the trio separated as they stumbled in. 

As Bucky drifted towards the back wall, Jane manoeuvred herself towards the panel of buttons. Carefully placing one hand on the wall above the panel, Jane attempted to focus.

"You gonna press that button or just stare at it all day?" Bucky asked, standing with his back against the wall and leaning his head back.

Jane blinked at the elevator panel and pressed the button for the penthouse. Nothing happened.

"Code," Bucky reminded her and with a hum of acknowledgement, Jane punched in the security code.

The elevator rose swiftly, temporarily leaving her stomach behind.

"What time is it?" Loki asked. He stood upright, the only one of the trio not needing support to stay that way. He held Jane's shoes in one hand and had a loose but steadying grip on her elbow with the other.

"Ahh. 27 o'clock?" Jane ventured, peering at the electronic readout in front of her.

"That's the floor number," Bucky mumbled. "I think it's about five?"

"A.M. or P.M?" Jane wondered. 

No one spoke for a moment and then Bucky grunted. "Weren't you wearing a watch?" he asked.

"Not me," Jane replied.

There was a pause, then Loki's hand briefly disappeared from under Jane's elbow.

"Ah. I have a watch!" he said, his tone of voice conveying surprise. "A.M. It's just after seven. We're in time for breakfast."

"Good. I'm starving," Bucky mumbled. 

Jane perked up. She couldn't remember when she'd last eaten anything. Come to think of it, she couldn't quite remember why they'd even left the party at their apartment.

The elevator chimed their arrival and the doors slid open. They trailed out of the entry and into their living area. Warned by rumbles and wheezes of snoring, they weren't surprised to see several people were scattered through the room, asleep on the couches and carpet. Bottles and glasses were abandoned throughout and the plundered carcass of a giant gift basket sat on the breakfast bar.

Bucky barely glanced at the people in the lounge as he made a beeline for the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge. 

"At least our guests made themselves comfortable," Loki observed, wincing at a particularly loud noise rising from the nearest couch.

"That's a good idea," Jane murmured. "God, I'm so tired."

"You want somethin' to eat before you get some sleep?" Bucky asked.

Jane sucked on her bottom lip as she considered her stomach. "Yeah. I could eat."

"Waddya want? Eggs? Toast?"

Jane nodded eagerly. "That sounds wonderful."

"Go take a shower while I cook then," Bucky said, pulling eggs from the fridge. "You'll feel better."

"I'll make coffee," Loki said, dropping a kiss on Jane's head as they crossed paths.

She could hear them talking quietly to each other as she crossed the lounge and entered the bedroom. She was three steps into the room when she became aware of what was on her bed.

She must have made some sort of sound as seconds later Loki and Bucky rushed into the room, talking over top of each other.

"What is it?"

"What's wrong?" 

Jane raised a shaky hand and pointed.

"Where. The fuck. Did that come from?" she asked.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Graphics and edit made using Picsart. Photos sourced from Resplash. 
> 
> I used [This Penthouse](https://www.idesignarch.com/exclusive-lower-manhattan-penthouse-loft-in-soho/) as a reference.
> 
> My Tumblr, if you're interested, is  
> [ibelieveinturtles](http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
